1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to naturally recycling protein waste into feed and, more specifically, to an apparatus and process for enzymatically digesting, emulsifying and drying protein waste including feathers for use in animal feed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A mass of waste is accumulated on a regular basis in such operations as poultry production facilities. Protein waste such as carcasses from animal production facilities pose problems for disposal. Carcasses are currently disposed of in many ways including land filling and burning. Natural gas production from waste materials is also known in the art and such processes typically also result in a byproduct which is used as animal feed or fertilizer. Some facilities process the protein waste to produce a component for animal feed but these plants often are not designed to provide a mostly closed system and, consequently, air, moisture, and other contaminants may enter creating an environment where microorganisms can multiply and destroy the quality or usefulness of the processed protein waste.
And, although there may be processing plants at which protein waste may be disposed and recycled, there is not an efficient way to remove the waste from the site to the processing plant in such time and condition as necessary for efficient processing. The timing of such disposal is essential to managing toxicity and odors yet it is not feasible for each animal production plant to also operate a processing plant for its protein waste.
Animal feed requires a protein component. In addition to the carcasses which can be processed for protein recovery, feathers are inexpensive and also high in protein, however, feathers are difficult for animals to digest And, although there are processes known for forming feather meal, often these processes require steam which, if too hot, will denature the proteins in the feathers and reduce their nutritional values. It is also known that certain bacterial strains produce keritinase which is an enzyme capable of degrading feathers and that, properly employed, such degradation can result in material that can be used in animal feeds. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,908,220; 4,959,311.
In addition, it is known in the art to provide a means to grind swine or poultry waste and then mix it with ingredients that will facilitate fermentation of the protein waste. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,788. The invention disclosed therein provides a specific grinding mechanism which includes a grinding drum with a helical groove on its outer surface in which a length of chainsaw chain, teeth side out, is positioned. This invention also does not include a way to re-circulate and thoroughly mix the ground protein and catalyst but, instead, depends on a metered application of catalyst to the ground protein waste as it moves past the grinder wherein the metering of the catalyst is triggered by the load on the grinder. This is deficient in that no additional mixing of the ground protein waste and catalyst is contemplated such that there is substantial risk that it will not be appropriately mixed and the catalytic action will be hampered.
What is needed is a way for the animal production facilities to efficiently and timely dispose of animal waste in such a way that is non-toxic and odor free. In addition, the system has to be affordable for the animal production facilities and the resultant recycled product must be usable. Preferably, a mostly closed system should be used to eliminate environmental contaminants and to provide avenues for recycling by-products. Finally, for any disposal of feathered animals, the system must provide a method of breaking down not only softer protein sources, but also feathers and in a manner that does not denature or destroy the food value of the proteins.
The first objective of the present invention is to provide a system wherein animal protein waste is processed in such a way that a portion of the system may be mobile and can be taken from one animal production facility to another or simply positioned at one facility until it reaches capacity;
The second objective of the present invention is to provide a protein processing system which is capable of degrading feathers without destroying their food value;
The third objective of the present invention is to provide a way for many different and maybe distant animal production facilities to have routine access to a processing facility;
The fourth objective of the present invention is to use natural means for recycling and breaking down the animal protein wastes and to recycle by-products of the process;
The fifth objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that provides mixing and grinding capabilities associated with one another in a manner that results in a mostly closed system which is an efficient process for digesting, emulsifying and drying the recycled protein waste while also providing a means for recycling other byproducts such as water and for minimizing growth of bacteria and other damaging microorganisms.